


Giving In

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcellus thinks she'll give in, so does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Giving In  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus/Rebekah  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Marcellus thinks she'll give in, so does she.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word web on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I’ve always wanted you.”

“And you think I’m going to fall for that?”

He grinned as he walked towards her and closed the distance between. “Come on, Rebekah. You know you can’t resist me. You’re caught in my web and you know it.”

“Oh, please.” She spun around on her heels intent on leaving the room.

Marcellus reached out, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her unresisting body closer to his. “You know you’re going to give in.”

_She hated it when he was right._


End file.
